


Leslie Knope in la la land

by unmuffins



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Ann and Leslie, F/F, Fluff, La La Land, Lesbian, Parks and Rec - Freeform, lesbian fluff, movie, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmuffins/pseuds/unmuffins





	Leslie Knope in la la land

-Let's start with some fluffy stuff, shall we? Hope you enjoy!-

Leslie sniffled loudly into the thick quilted blanket on Ann's couch. The television light drowned out their faces in the otherwise dark living room, and somber orchestra music played from the speakers.

"I can't believe she broke up with Ryan Gosling!" Leslie sobbed. "They were perfect together... Ann, don't fall asleep!"

"Leslie, I can't believe we're watching this movie for the third time." Ann groaned. "And each time you cry."

"But it's so romantic!" howled Leslie as she flopped her face into the tear-stained pillow.  
Emma Stone danced across the screen, inaudible through Leslie's emotional sobs.  
When the movie came to the finale, Leslie realized something.  
As Ann was drifting off to sleep, her hand slowly made its way to Leslie's, fingers tangling before fitting perfectly between each other. Leslie looked down at Ann's tan hand in hers. It looked so thin, so fragile. Yet her grip was warm and reassuring. Leslie didn't want to, but as Ann succumbed into deeper sleep, she slowly tugged her hand away from Ann's.

"No..." came a soft whisper from Ann.

"Ann, what are we -"

"Shhhh...." Ann chuckled slightly, eyes still drooping.

A few seconds passed that felt like hours to Leslie , yet ended too soon, Ann's voice almost ripping away the comfort in the silence and her touch.

"Leslie?" called Ann.

"Yes, my beautiful tropical princess?"

"Will you... k-kiss me?"

Leslie was stunned at the question that came seemingly out of the blue. Of course, she had feelings for Ann, but she never knew Ann felt the same way.

Leslie slowly moved her free hand toward Ann's cheek. The television screen they had forgotten about went black as the credits finished rolling. It was Leslie, Ann, and the sweet darkness.

Leslie stuttered for a second.  
"So Ann, let me get this straight."

Ann giggled at the word "straight".

"Shut up, my lovely fragrant flower," Leslie continued, "You want me... to kiss you? Does that mean you have feelings for me? Well, obviously it does, but I thought you were into men and now you're into me? Well that's impossible because- "

A newly energized Ann pushed Leslie down onto the couch cushion, Leslie's eyes wide with surprise.

"Ann, I-"

Ann shushed Leslie with a quick and tender peck on the lips, which sent sparks through Leslie's body.

"Wow, Ann I didn't-"

Ann pressed her lips to Leslie's again, this time more forcefully. Leslie kissed back, feeling how soft Ann's beautiful lips felt against hers.  
Leslie was glad the lights were off so Ann couldn't see her blushing like a maniac through her pale skin. But her face felt hot as Ann smiled into the kiss and let out a happy sigh.  
Leslie sat up and Ann's arms and legs wrapped around her waist and back in a full-body hug. Ann nuzzled Leslie's neck, feeling the warmth and comfort of her "best friend" on her skin.  
She breathed in Leslie's overly sweet perfume, enjoying every sniff of it. Leslie kissed Ann this time, showing her how much she'd been waiting for this moment. Lips slid against lips, and with every touch Ann fell more and more in love with Leslie. She embraced her even more tightly, all the warmth rushing back to her again.

"I love you, Leslie," Ann declared in a soft voice, almost inaudible.

"I love you, too, Ann Perkins."


End file.
